Takedown
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When a simple drug takedown in a warehouse goes horribly wrong, everything changes for 50 and some people will learn exactly what happens when you mess with someone's Ohana. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))


Takedown

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer:

 **The character of Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua Adam 'Toast' Charles and Agent Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, Major David Richardson, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me though so please do not use them without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who you do not recognise straight away belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Takedown'**

 **This will be my last update for a week or two** **since my copy of Final Fantasy 15 arrives tomorrow and I fully expect that all my evenings and free time will be spent on that. It does mean that when I return I shall be doing a mass update and by mass I mean that I may try and update all my outstanding stories though don't quote me on that.**

 **This story was written with Tealrose and does feature violence so please be aware of that, it is listed as an 'M' reference for a reason.**

 **I haven't forgotten any of my stories so if there is one you're particularly looking forward to then don't worry. It hasn't been abandoned and will be completed.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this story**

Official Summary

 **When a simple drug takedown in a warehouse goes horribly wrong, everything changes for 50 and some people will learn exactly what happens when you mess with someone's Ohana. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the 'What if' saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **It's just a simply takedown…**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Louisa Palakiko-Cowan / Samuel Cowan (Louuel)**

Chapter Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams climbed out of the passenger side of her Camaro, her grey eyes flickering around the surrounding area, making a note of everything before she looked back over the roof of the car at her fiancé Steve McGarrett. He looked focused, armed to the teeth with more weapons than she cared to count. It was meant to be an easy takedown but Steve never treated it like that. She had initially assumed it was a Steve thing until she had seen Riley King and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do the same thing, after that she assumed it was just a navy thing since Riley had served with Steve in the navy SEALs and Louisa was a Lieutenant in the Intelligence unit.

The rest of their team tended to tone it done a bit in comparison.

"This should be an easy for you guys." Toast voice stated confidently over the ear pieces they had put in while they had been back at headquarters.

"According to the intel we've gathered they are still a small gang, if we get them now then we can wipe them out before they get the chance to grow and cause some real damage here." Jenna Kaye added, an absent tone to her voice as though she was focused on something else.

"Nice and easy sounds good to me." David, Danni's twin brother commented, reaching up and framing his eyes with his hand, blocking the sun out.

"Doesn't sound so good to me." Kono Kalakaua countered with a toothy grin at David who rolled his eyes in response, used to Kono, she had always had a wild streak which the more sensible ones on the team had tried their best to kerb, at least while they were on a case.

Danni smirked, shaking her head as she moved to the back of the car and popped the trunk of it, pulling out two tactical vests. She spared them a quick glance before she pulled out the largest of them and held it out to Steve who took it, quickly pulling it on and strapping it. Danni took a moment to slip her high heels off, swapping them for a pair of flat shoes before she pulled her own on. A smile coming to her face when Steve lightly hit her hands away and secured the vest himself, making sure it was comfortable, he rested his hands on the side of her neck, ducking his head down slightly so he could search her eyes. Hundreds of unspoken questions in them.

"It feels fine" She told him with a smile, wrapping her hand briefly round his wrist, her thumb stroking his pulse as she continued speaking softly. "And I've already checked my guns and they are in good working order and I even have that knife you make me carry with me. You've heard Toast Steve, this should be easy for us." Steve huffed with amusement.

"In and out and back in time for lunch and I haven't forgotten that it's my turn to buy your lunch, so have a think about what you want." He told her. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he withdrew his hand and closed the trunk of the Camaro looking round as he spoke, his voice still quiet as they moved closer to him, awaiting orders. They had been a unit for long enough now that they were almost flawless together. "On me when we get in there. Riley go last. Danni I want you on my six, the rest of you follow in any order. Keep your eyes open because we don't know what is in there" He looked around them seriously, waiting until he acknowledged their words before he nodded back. "Let's head out"

They moved silently to the warehouse, all of them looking round searching for anything which looked even remotely out of place but there was nothing. Steve glanced over his shoulder before he kicked open the door and entered, the rest following.

They moved in, the place suspiciously quiet before Steve stiffened, a flash of light attracting his attention, he stilled for a split second before his eyes widened and he yelled.

"GET TO COVER"

They reacted, ducking quickly behind anything which could offer them protection against the spray of bullets which headed towards them in a barrage. Danni ducked down, placing her arms over her head out of instinct before she looked over her shoulder surprised to see Riley sharing her cover. There was a constantly barrage of chatter on their coms from Jenna and Toast. For a second Danni almost felt sorry for them, they would have heard Steve's command and the sound of the bullets but probably had no idea what was happening since the warehouse hadn't had any surveillance cameras inside, all they had to rely on was the two stationed outside which had told them very little. She looked away, ducking again as another barrage of bullets was flung their way. She used Toasts voice as an anchor to focus on.

"DANNI! STEVE! Answer me Damn it!" The tech roared making no effort to hide the freaked out tone to his voice. "Please tell me that you're alright! Why are they firing at you? Damn it McGarrett what did you do?" He demanded, the comment making Danni smile despite the situation.

Steve ignored them all, allowing himself one glance at Danni to make sure his fiancé was under enough cover before he looked away, his brain trying to process what was happening. They were being shot at from the front, nothing to the sides or behind but that would likely change soon. Clearly they had been waiting for them all to get in before they sprung their trap on them. The question was who were they? The gang they had been hunting or something else. He pushed the thought away focusing on what was important. They needed to get under cover, nothing was more vital than that. He glanced to the side, his eyes focusing on a door to the side which looked as though it led to a small unused area of the building with thick concrete walls which would give them enough breathing space to formulate a plan. He glanced back at the others when he heard Danni speak, a stern note to her voice which made him grin despite the situation. Danni and her mom voice she used on the team always made his laugh, especially since they always reacted to it.

"Toast, none of us have done anything. We've just penetrated the building when we were ambushed. Someone knew we were coming and they were ready for us." She stated, frustration leaking into her voice, her agile mind no doubt running through every possible scenario which could explain it.

"But Danni" Toast began to say, stopping when Steve spoke.

"Toast I need you to shut up for now" He stated, a tone of command to his voice which promised retribution if Toast didn't follow every instruction that Steve gave him. It worked as the younger man and Jenna both fell silent, waiting for him to continue. He turned looking at his team, eight of them. Good odds normally but somehow he had the feeling that they didn't have the advantage here. He looked at Danni and Riley who were watching him, simply waiting for him. He met their eyes before he turned his head nodding towards the building he had spotted earlier. He looked back in time to see them watching the building before they both nodded, turning and relaying the plan to the others who were near them. Steve moved his arm, a swift move that attracted the others attentions to him. His gaze searching through them all before he pointed at Louisa and David, pushing his palm towards the ground before he pointed to the front. Understanding flickered through their faces before they looked at each other with a tense smile knowing that they were the ones who would stay where they were until the last man was in the building providing cover for the others.

Danni breathed out, closing her eyes for a moment, blocking everything out as she focused herself, slowly opening them back up as she gauged the distance between herself and the area which Steve had indicated. They had barely been able to even get a shot out before they were diving for cover. All she knew for sure was that something had gone wrong and if they weren't careful then they weren't getting out of the warehouse breathing. Her gaze met Steve's, allowing the strength she saw in them to fortify her. He held up one finger at pointed it at himself before following it with two fingers and a point at Danni, then three at Riley and so on and so on until he had given them all the order which they were to emerge.

"Danni" Toast said quietly, "Please be careful okay?" He asked her, the lost sound in his voice melting her heart slightly. Toast was like a younger brother to her and she knew how scared he got over these situations though he always tried his best to hide it from them.

"Hey, this is just a walk in the park Toast, just a normal day at 50" She assured him softly. "Just keep us appraised on any details you can, hack into the main accounts of the guys we highlighted before, maybe there's something in those records which will tell us what is going on here. Jenna, get in contact with your contacts at the CIA and see what you can find out, use Jack's database as well. There's got to be some paper trail to follow.

"On it" Jenna said briefly, already deep in her own computer hacking.

Riley looked over Danni's head as she spoke to their two Intel specialists and met Steve's eyes, reading the silent plea in them that he was sure that Steve wasn't even aware was there. He nodded at him, watching Steve's shoulders drop down slightly as though some tension had left them. He knew that he would be the one moving right after Danni and he would keep her safe for his brother, no matter what the cost. Danni would get out of that warehouse alive if it was the last thing he did.

Steve's eyes flickered to the side focusing on David and Louisa who both gave them a nod of their own, indicating that they were ready whenever Steve gave the word. Both holding a gun in each hand ready to fire quickly even though it would be wild shooting, something which all of them hated but which would be necessary if they were going to get to safety. Steve nodded back, taking a deep breathe before he spoke, his eyes meeting Danni for a second.

"NOW" He yelled, twisting and running towards the building. Danni counted ten, feeling Riley's hand clap on her shoulder before she was off after Steve like a shot knowing that Riley would follow ten seconds later. It took seconds for Danni to race past Steve, allowing him to lightly push her to the left so they split from each other, Steve going down one corridor which had been created by the stack boxes while Danni went down another to give the shooters a less focused area to shoot.

She ran easily, keeping her eyes on the building to the side of her, her mind flickering back to her twin, praying that he would be alright. Providing cover fire was always dangerous for the ones left behind to do it. He had only joined them two months ago when his service as a medic in the Rangers had come to a natural end and he had been discharged honourably from them. Danni had insisted he came to Hawaii and then begged Steve to hire him. Steve had been wary at first but when he saw David in action, his calm and cool behaviour out in the field, his ability with a gun and in hand to hand action coupled with the fact that it had swiftly become clear that having a medic with them at all time was actually a good idea, he had given in and offered him a job, pairing David up with Jack and giving Riley, who had been Jack's initial partner to Louisa instead knowing that the two of them had worked together in the past and had always made a formidable team.

Danni blinked, skidding to a suddenly halt when a giant, heavy set man stepped out from between the crates blocking her path. She had no time to even bring her gun up before he was on her, smashing his hand down on her shoulder with enough force that her gun fell from her suddenly numb hand, dropping to the floor. She gasped at the pain when he use the same grip to slam her hard against one of the metallic crates to the side of them, a popping sound breaking the silence indicating that her shoulder has just been dislocated. He squeezed on it, causing a sharp shriek of agony out from her throat

"That is a sweet sound" The man crooned, an accent to his voice which she couldn't place through the haze of pain. "Very sweet especially as it will be the last sound you make."

Danni gasped when the man's hand moved from her shoulder to her neck, wrapping around it as he slowly began squeezing it, crushing it in his meaty grip, laughing as she fought to free herself though she knew that it was hopeless. She couldn't match his strength and she couldn't escape and run for it either. All she could hope was that someone would spot what was happening. She choked as he lifted her up against the crate, still squeezing as he spoke, bringing his face close to her. "To think I was lucky enough to find the Queen of 50 herself." He stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Spike, we don't have time for this, hurry the fuck up and finish her." A bored male voice said from to the side of them.

Danni struggled desperately, clawing at the hands, trying to force air into her screaming lungs. She barely felt him move his arm, dragging her away from the crate before he slammed her hard against it, her head smashing hard against the metal behind her. He did it again with enough force that her hands dropped from his, blackness creeping over her. Her last thoughts fixed on her daughter Grace, Steve and David hoping they would forgive her for leaving them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


End file.
